This invention relates to coaster wagons and, in particular, to an improved front bolster employed therein.
As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,582 and 4,744,575, children's coaster wagons have been constructed with a front bolster comprising a steering assembly mounted for rotational movement on a turntable fixed to the bottom side of the wagon body. The steering assembly extends forwardly from the wagon body, and a handle is pivotally connected to a forward portion of the assembly. The mounting of the steering assembly has been by way of positioning a circularly grooved portion of the uppermost surface of the steering assembly to accommodate a similarly grooved portion on a turntable mounted to the bottom of the wagon body. Openings in the assembly and in the turntable are thereby aligned, and the assembly and turntable are pivotally secured by a bolt inserted through the aligned openings allowing free rotational movement of the assembly about the vertical axis of the connecting bolt.
This assembly allows the wagon to be steered via the front wheels which are mounted for free rotational movement on the ends of an axle which extends cross-wise from the steering assembly. As explained in the aforesaid patents, the assembly lends itself to the use of safety features to avoid injury.
In these and other wagon designs, the handle associated with the front bolster is not easily accommodated. Specifically, unless the handle is removed, it prevents the wagon from assuming a compact form for packaging, storage and transporting of the wagon.